


Reunited

by TFawesomeness



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Explicit Language, Graphic Violence, M/M, Mature content (later), Threesome - M/M/M (maybe), graphic gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFawesomeness/pseuds/TFawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had loved him since 5th grade. Now, during this apocalypse, he has found him once again. But how much is he willing to risk for his love? *Rated M for language (so far)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> KNEllis  
> There will probably be some M ratedness, however I'm not so sure yet so we will wait and see. (EDIT BY FRIEND :D: Set at M for safety, right now. And for language...   
> Please don't be to harsh this is my first fic. Also I know it's short but hey it will pick up in later chapters.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead. Even though I wish I did.

Running, always running, by now Keith was pretty bored of the whole zombie apocalypse and being abandoned by CEDA the so called 'helpers' of the people. At first he was having a whale of a time, bashing the soft and rotting skulls of any undead being he came across. All except the rare and occasional Tanks and Witches. Even though he would never admit to any ones face, but those two zombies scared the shit out of him. However by now he had taken all the fun away from the continuous killing of the monsters, but at least he was happy about one of those things was his Ellis.

Ever since 5th grade Keith had fallen for Ellis hard. From his brown curly hair to the scars that covered most of his body, even if he was the reason behind most of them. As Keith remembered all those happy times with his Ellis, he failed to notice the hooded figure that slowly crawl through the broken window in the corner of the room. The figure was slowly making it's way across the room towards Keith's huddled form.

"SSSSCCCCRRRREEEECCCCHHHH!" the Hunter wailed as it launched itself onto Keith's turned back. Blinding pain ripped through Keith's back as sharp claws buried themselves in Keith's back, tearing into his top and layers of flesh and muscle.

"ARGH git off m'back!" Keith roared as scorching pain shot threw every nerve in his whole back, thinking quickly Keith threw the the Hunter into the near by wall. Before the Hunter has a chance to fully recover Keith had thrown his whole body weight onto the Hunter, whilst hacking away at it with his katana. A gurgle filled the air as the Hunter breathed it's last breath.

Getting back onto his feet Keith began to wipe away at the infected's blood that had managed to get onto his face and arms, the adrenaline that had made it's way into Keith's bloodstream began to fade leaving a throbbing pain in it's wake. That's when Keith began to feel the intensity of his wound. He knew it was bad, but when he looked into the cracked and broken mirror he wasn't expecting to see what he did.

Blood. Lots of blood.

"Shit I need help wit this an'fast!" Keith knew that if he couldn't find and get help soon he would most likely die. He most certainly didn't want to turn into one of those...things.

He quickly grabbed his bag that consisted of his so called 'belongings', that consisted of some canned food and a few rounds for his pump action shot gun. Once he gathered all his 'belongings' he started to search the small room for any sign of a map. He knew that there was an EVAC center in a small mall somewhere near here but could not for the life of him remember where! As he searched he could faintly hear a muffled noise in the distance.

Keith listened intently trying to pinpoint what the noise could possibly be. As he strained to hear, he began to feel dizzy and light headed from the amount blood that he had lost. As the noise began to grow louder he suddenly realized what the noise was. A gunshot, which meant only one thing.

"Survivors." Keith scrambled towards the back of the building he was staying refuge in. He kicked down the door in one mighty kick, which caused him to stumble out into the small ally way running along side the building. Luckily for him there was only a few commons stumbling around, which he took care of pretty quickly with his katana.

As Keith ran towards the growing noise, he could fell the slow stream of blood trickling out of his back onto the remains of his shredded top. "Aw shit this stings like a'bitch!" He began to pick up his pace to try and stay close to the survivors. 'I'm nearly there I'm gonna be wit survivors, ah won't be alone!' Chanting this to himself Keith subconsciously ran just that bit faster, which added an extra wave of adrenaline running through his veins.

"WHOOPAH!" roared Keith as he could now see the shapes of four moving survivors at the end of the road... Moving slowly away from him.

"AW'crap. HELP OVER HERE!" At that moment in time Keith definitely would have out screeched a Hunter. Mowing down a few more commons that got in his way, Keith's head began to swim with a renewed wave of dizziness.

He began to slow in his fast pace, which alerted him to the fact that he was going to past out soon. he tried one last time to scream for help "HELP ME!"

Please.

Before he knew it he was on his stomach watching the survivors shoot and take down some zombies. that were quite close to him, which told him that they had heard him and were coming to his aid. He was going to be safe.

The corners of his eyes were slowly fading to black, which cause Keith to panic and cause to things horrible thoughts. What if he was mauled by one of those things again? What if they couldn't get to him in time? As his mind swam with what if's he didn't notice one of the survivors break off form the group and sprint towards him.

Just hanging onto the edges of his consciousness, he could of sworn that he recognize the dirtied overall, and blue cap that sat proudly on top of a head full of brown hair. Also those bright loving blue eyes that presented themselves to him. with one thought on his mind as he passed out he couldn't believe it.

Was is... could it..could it be...Ellis?


End file.
